Between the Zombies and Teens
by KittentheCat
Summary: Free and her Brother moved to the USA 5years before it became Zombie Land, now they travel in their car searching for more survivors. But what will happen when they meet the makeshift family and Tallahassee has to face his attachments. Talla/OC
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Zombie land.

In the two months since patient zero took a bite of the infected burger, which eventually made everyone else think that humans were burgers, the young teachers life had changed from helping teenagers show their potential to blowing their fucking demonic heads off.

The chevy impala zipped down the motorway, the occasional burnt out school bus, van or body to break up the monotonous grey pavement and distract the car's two occupants.

"Car, car, bus, car, leg -" the man in the passenger seat spoke as he watched the still world outside the car window, knowing that his listing would annoy the young woman driving.

Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, streaks of blood and gore made knots in her hair and splattered across her old worn black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"You look a mess." the man chimed and then flinched slightly when the womans bright blue eyes flashed angrily in his direction.

"You don't look a picture either." she snapped glancing over his messy brunette mop-head, rough stumble and worn leather jacket.

Silence rolled over the pair for miles, the man still making lists (this time in his head) and the young woman staring intently at the road.

/

"Git in the car!" Tallahassee's southern voice bellowed, a little too loudly in Columbus' opinion, at the girls.

An average, well the most average thing about Zombie land for the make shift family, twinkie raid had led to being chased by minture child zombies who had inhabited the store, surviving off the corspe of teenagers who had sadly died at work.  
Wichita shot at the little hell spawn from her position in the drivers seat of Tallahassee's Caddie, while watching Columbus get pushed back from each shot and double tap from his shotgun between nervously trying to refill the barrels.

"Spit-fuck get your bitch moving, we'll have to jump in!" Tallahassee yelled, not pausing in his chainsaw dance with the little demonic flesh-hungry children.  
Kicking the car off, the older of the sisters started the car making sure the doors are unlocked but not wide open as two of the more obese zombies clinged to the wing-mirrors of the car.  
Columbus ripped the back door open and jumped into the back seat with Tallahessee doing the same into the passenger seat.

"Wheres Little Rock?" Columbus asked paniced.

The car screeched to a halt as Wichita slammed her foot on the brake, making Tallahessee curse as his head met the windscreen.

"Seat belts." Columbus mumbled before shutting up under his girlfriend's and the southener's angry gazes.

"Shes not with you?" Wichita all but shrieked.

"No, we told her to stay in car." the teen in backseat told her.

"Fuck." Tallahessee cursed.

The car spun around as Wichita head back to the candy shop, "We've got to find her, why would she wonder off? She wouldn't wonder off, she must have been taken!" Wichita screamed, eyes full of tears.

Columbus held onto the backseat, his ever phobic mind warning him that his girlfriends driving was going to kill them all before the rag-tag family could even find their 'Little sister.'

/

Little Rock clutched her shotgun to her chest as she resisted the urge to pop her sugarless gum that had got her into this mess. Tallahessee had told her not to leave the car but when looking out the window of the caddy and seeing a frightened child hiding behind a tree, the young girl felt the need to at least try and help. When she had been within arms reach, the child had turned to her, black bile running down its overwise cute features as its hissed and lunged at Little Rock. Reacting in one fluent motion the girl raised her shotgun and blasted the childs face in.

Little Rock gasped as she heard more shrieking and stumbled backwards as she was rushed by more children her gun firing repeatedly but the children didn't slow and the others were out of sight. Turning, Little Rock sprinted away when her gun ran out of shells. She stumbled across the burnt debris of some cars, her burning legs pumping faster as she heard the gargles of the zombies behind her. Little Rock squealed as she tripped, her hands coming out to stop her fall but only worked to slow the impact as she skidded and grazed her hands and face. Wincing, the girl squeezed her watery eyes shut waiting for the pack to desend on her.

Bang! Bang! Click!

Little Rock gasped when the bloodied body of one of the children crashed next to her. Looking up in the hopes of seeing her badass sister or Florida or even the nervous gittering Columbus, but all the young girl could see was the flash of a gun. The gun fell silent as the last zombie fell behind her and Little Rock crawled forward and onto her knees as she heard slow paced footsteps coming towards her.

"You okay there girly?" A young womans voice dnaced through the otherwise silent air. Little Rock looked up to see a slight blood-splattered young woman with a hand gun aimed at her.

"Have you been bitten?" A voice came from behind the woman and for the first time Little Rock noticed a tall man holding a shot gun, proberly the one who wasted the kids, and the car behind down of them.

Shaking her head Little Rock rose to stand held her arms up and showed her neck to the pair so they could see she wasn't lieing.

Both strangers lowered their weapons.

"We need to get out of here," The man said getting in the drivers steat, "The gun shots will just bring more to the promise of food."

The woman nodded and motioned for Little Rock to get in the car. Little Rock shook her head and the woman sighed.  
"I've killed too many children today to watch another one die, so get in the car and we can take you wherever you want to go." she told the girl.

The pre-teen was about to shake her head once more until the gurgle of the undead close by made her run to the Impala and jump in the back seat with the woman.

"Let me see your cuts." The woman gave Little Rock a small smile as the child held out her hand for the woman to spray anit-septic on the wound and covered them with adhesive bandages before packign away the first aid kit.

"So kid, whats ya' name?" The man in the front asked.

"You two have funny accents." Little Rock said abesntmindedly.

"I don't talk funny!" The man pouted in the front seat.  
"We moved to the USA five years ago," The woman explained, "we were both born and raised in England."

"So your related?" the girl asked.

"Unfortunatley," the woman next to Little Rock mummbled which made the man scowl at her through the wing mirror, "we're brother and sister."

"So Kiddo, name?" the man asked.

"No names, no attachments." Little Rock replied.

"Oh, says who?" the man asked, eyebrow raised.

"Tallahessee," The girl replied staring at the palms of her bandaged hands, "We're either named by where we are going or were we came from."

"Sweet!" The man smiled, "I want to be Disney Land."

The woman next to Little Rock slapped her forehead she sighed, "Well I guess you can call me Free, I have nowhere to go."

The girl held her hand out to Free, "Little Rock."

/

"Why isn't she here?" Wichita screeched as she ran through the candy shop, Columbus trailed after her slowly trying to think of something constructive to say to help the situation while Tallahessee winced at the screeching and stood watch at the door shot gun in hand.

"Hey spit-fucks! We've got company!" Tallahessee shouted tipping his hat down slightly and tightening his hold on his shot gun as he watched the Chevy Impala skid into the body-littered parking lot, crunching over a few heads and splashin more blood across the already crimson parking lot. 

Raising his shot gun at the male driver, from promtly raised his hands when he noticed the gun pointed at him, Tallahessee called the couple out of the shop. The back door of the car opened slowly and the cowboys gun flickered to a new target as a little brunette jumped out the car and slowly stepped towards them.

"Little Rock!" Wichita squealed as he bolted towards her sister until she was caught by the arm by the Cowboy.

"Tallahessee?" Columbus asked, almost squealed, at the rough handling of his girlfriend while the girl herself gave him a look that could have stopped at zombie at thirty paces.

The cowboy simply motioned his shotgun to the unknown car.

Little Rock ran over to her sister and was immediantly pulled into a tight embrace and showered with kisses.

"Git out the car slowly." Tallahessee commanded loudly after letting go of Wichita and aiming his gun at the car. The driver's door opened and a tall, rugged man with shaggy brown hair slipped out and a slightly smaller young woman slid out of the back seat of the car that Little Rock had left earlier.

"Don't shoot Tallahessee," Little Rock pleaded from her position wrapped in her sisters arms, "They saved me from the zombies and fixed my hands up."

"What the fuck were ya' doin' out side the car anyway brat?" the cowboy barked angrily.

"We're being held at gun point by Yosemite Sam," Disney whispered out the corner of his mouth to his sister.

"Don't insult a red neck with a gun boy!" Tallahessee shouted over at them.

"Fuck-wit." She snapped at her older brother.

"D-don't you think we've got enough on with the zombies? Fuck sake." Columbus snapped, his ever-raging hormones came to the fore.

Nodding his head, so his hat covered most of his face, the cowboy knew college boy was right and he lowered his gun slowly.

"That's Tallahassee," Little Rock said pointing to the gun-weilder, then at the couple next to her, "This is my sister Wichita and her, er, partner, Columbus."

Tallahassee tipped his hat, Wichita smiled still holding her sister and Columbus waved awkardly.

"We got told about you're whole no name thing, I'm Disney and this is my sister Free." The man smiled at the group.

"Disney?" Tallahassee barked with laughter.

"I think the zombies have stole his brain." Free mummbled, one of her hands resting on the pistol strapped to her hip.

"You guys got a place to stay?" Disney asked and Free glared at her brother for being so trusting of the strangers. Tallahessee raised an eyebrow at her scowl, but seeming to be the only one that noticed he let it go.

Columbus shook his head.

"Well we've got a zombie free house we've been staying at for a few days, if you wanna stay for a couple of nights you can." Disney smiled.

"Sure!" Columbus and Little Rock smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the borrowed house was short and silent in both cars. Wichita held her sister close the whole drive, saying nothing but her silence spoke volumes to Little Rock, how was overcome with guilt at scaring her sister so. Tallahessee watched from the drivers seat as Disney jumped out the passenger seat of the Impala, gun in hand, and rushed to push open the mansion gates, dutifully closing them again once the cars had gotten into the grounds.

Free slipped out of her car, watching as her brother pulled a crate of beer from the boot.  
"Niiiice place." Wichita commented, her gaze washing over the mansion appreciatively, Columbus nodding in agreement.  
"Ain't nothin' compared wi' Bill Murry's place." Tallahessee snorted as he adjusted his hat.  
"You've been to Bill Murrys place?" Free asked suddenly interested in the conversation.  
Tallahessee smirked, "Fuck yeah! Was great till Colbumo here," He guestured with his thumb at a nervous looking Columbus, "Killed him dead."

Disney raised an eyebrow at the mans grammar before leaning over to stage whisper to Columbus, "Deny it! To my sister thats an offence punishable by death and I dont see any cops around to stop her."  
Columbus stuttered and apology, while slightly leaning behind his girlfriend, Free simply glared at him, trying to set fire with his mop of hair with just her mind. Shaking his head at the antics of his sister, Disney shuffled over to the mansion doors, motioning with his head for Free to open the door for him because of his beer filled arms.

"Wow." Little Rock exclaimed as the group entered the vast enterance filled with grand paintings, luxourious carperting and extravagent furnishings.  
"This isn't anything," Disney smiled walked over to a swing door and pushing it open as he walked backwards into what Tallahessee assumed was the kitchen from the flash of white and tiles he glimpsed when the door had swung.  
"Idiot!" Free snapped pushing her thin frame past the others and rushing into the kitchen herself. Tallahessee titled his head slighty gazing appreciatively at her rear end in tight jeans. The group followed quickly when they heard Disneys whimper of pain. Tallahessee barked a laugh when he saw Disney holding the back of his head where his sister had whacked him for barging around the house with a gun to hand.  
"So," Free turned to the group and on hips, "Pasta okay for everyone?" she asked, happy with the five grins she recieved in answer.

/

Later that night as the groups, full and contented after their meal, sat in a circle on the floor surrounds by pillows and blankets beside the fireplace. Little Rock sat on her own, with a pinket duvet that must have belonged to a spoilt girl, Columbus and Wichita shared a quilt and blankets as they cuddled, somewhat awkwardly for Columbus, Tallahessee sat on his own, too manly for a blanket, sniggering at the little spit-fuck and rested against the crate of beer between himself and Free.

"So, whats your story?" Little Rock asked, her young gaze settled on Disney.  
The man raised an eyebrow at the girl, "My story?"  
"Well, yeah, is it as bad in England as it is here?" Wichita asked, leaning closer to her boyfriend who affentionately stroked some hair behind her ear.

"Dunno," Disney shrugged as he silently registered his sister reaching for another beer and offering the cowboy one, who took it and swagged generously, "We moved here five years ago, only phone calls for conversation like, but obviously once the infection spread airports were the first things to go down."  
the group glanced at each other wondering what to say untill Tallahessee with all his witt and charm blurted, "So why ya name y'sen Disney? Seems bit late ta be visting."

Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock hid their sly smiles at the memories of pacific playland.

"My wife and boy," Disney started slowly, starring at the beer in his hand, "They were there when the infection boomed, I was suposed to be going down in a few days to join them...I never got there."

The rest of the group stared at the man, eyes looking anywhere but at the man, apart from Free who simply sipped her beer.  
"T-there might be a chance right?" Columbus started, "I mean they could have got out for be hiding or-"  
"Doesn't matter if they got out," Disney deep voice rumbled, "I managed to speak with my Linda on the phone...the last time I spoke to her, both she and Jason had been bitten...I promised I would free them from the prison that their bodies would become."

Silence hung over the group, deep and heavy, almost choking the survivors.  
"I hope you do." Tallahessee grumbled, swagging deep from his beer.  
"Thanks," Disney gave him a pathetic smile before rising to a stand, "How much water in the tank?" He asked, stretching and looking down at his sister.  
"I filled it yesterday, don't use it all though and we don't need your screeching attracting zombies." she told him with a smile as he marched off.

"You have a shower?" Little Rock asked, almost jumping up, her attentions focused on Free.  
"Yeah, luckily this place has its own generator and water tank." she smiled at the woop of excitement for both the sisters and the smiles from both men.  
Free glanced at Tallahessee, "You seem like the ruff and tumble, live in the wildeness kinda guy."  
He smirked at her, Free got the impression he did that alot, "Dun mean I like smellin like a damn zombie."

With a smile Free sipped at her beer, "Too late."

Tallahessee's head snapped to her, glaring at the side of her head while Wichita and Little Rock giggled, Columbus resisted the urge as he was in hitting range.

The group dispersed sometime later, all going to find a room and a bed. Little Rock picked her own room, across from the one that her sister and Columbus were going to share.  
Free was walking down the hallway behind Tallahessee when he picked the room next to hers. She watched with a raised eyebrow as the cowboy made of showing he was taking his guns into his room.  
"Worried I'm going to jump your bones why your sleepin'?" Free smirked as she leant against her room door, arms crossed.  
"Just ta let ya know that i'm not gonna trust ya cus ya can boil 'getti." Tallahessee told her before leaning into her personal space, "And it aint like ya could handle me anyway."  
Free smirked again standing to her full height, though she was still smaller then the cowboy, and stepping forward into his personal space so they were almost squaring off against one another, "I think cowboy, that it'll be me that is too much for you."

With a sultry wink, she turned around and slipped into her bedroom, closing the door in Tallahessee's face before he think of a response to the fiery brunette. With a grunt he retired to his own room for the night.

/

"Mooooring~" Disney sang from his faithfull morning spot next to the coffee pot.  
"I see you've slipped back into your happy." Free comment as she plonked herself down on a bar seat in the kitchen.  
"Why not?" Disney said, pouring himself a coffee and smiling at his sister's digusted expression at the black liquid, "Its a bright day, i've had a shower and I have coffee."  
"Maybe the fact the world has ended?" Came the saracastic reply from the doorway. The siblings turned to girl in the doorway.  
"Morning Little Rock, sleep well?" He asked sipping the steaming drink.

"Better then in the car." she told them, pouring herself from coffee.

"Ya'll leave my caddie out of this!" Tallahessee's voice boomed into the kitchen, followed quickly by the man himself, hat in hand.  
"You guys wake up in a pack or something?" Free remarked, playing with the edge of the posh breakfast bar.  
"Whats for breakfast?" Little Rock asked, sipping her drink as Tallahessee put his hat on his head, shuffling untill it rested on its own.

"Nothing," Free told them standing up, "We were on our way to find some more food suppiles when we bumped into your and your infant hell spawn." she smiled as she stretched, "I'll be back soon." She told them

going to leave.  
Disney shook his head, shallowing his drink before resting his cup on the side, "You are not going on your own."  
Free sighed, tugging her hair back into a low ponytail, "Not this again."  
"Its too dangerous." Disney scolded, slipping into his older brother role with ease.  
"Why dont you take Tallahessee with you?" Little Rock suggested, sipping the coffee like an addict. 

"No." Free told them simply, pulling her bootlaces tighter.  
"'fraid i'll show you up?" He smirked at the woman.  
"I just don't want you in my way." Free smirked at him as the muscular man scowled at her.  
"What makes you think i'll be the one in your way?" he almost growled.  
"Well you have a big car, must be accomidating for something." Free smiled as Tallahessee stepped forwards and glared down at her. Disney choked on the air he had been breathing the moment his sister had a rude remark, Little Rock was blissfully unaware of what the older woman meant.  
"I ain't got nothing ta make up for little missy." He glared down at her.  
She smiled, her eyes washing over him, his rugged face and muscular body. She smiled inwardly at the hat on his head, she had always had a slighly fetish for cowboys.  
"Prove it." Free smirked, her eyes glistening dangerously as she bit her lip seducively.

Disney coughed loudly, trying to distract the mental war that the pair were having, "Why don't you two go get the suppiles, the Little Rock can try the shower," the girl smiled at this, "And i'll watch so theose two upstairs can sleep in."

Free nodded in agreement, before pushing past Tallahesse and after picking all the guns she wanted to take, a shot gun and two pistols (attached to her tighs), she strode outside, Tallahessee on her heels.

"Uh-uh," Tallahessee snapped as Free approached her own car, the young brunette turned to him and eyebrow raised in question, "We're goin' in my car."  
"Why?" She asked, scowling, her car was perfectly fine.

"You wan' me ta come, we take my car." he told her his hand resting on his hips, giving Free a lovely view of his toned frame.  
"I didn't want you to come." she pointed out cockily leaning back against her car.  
"Damn it woman, get your fucking skinny ass in the car and stop being so fucking difficult!" he snapped pointing at his car.  
"So, your taking note of my ass now?" Free smirked as she walked round and slipped in his passenger seat. Tallahesse growled and he flung open his door and dropped in the seat grumbling about how women would be the death of him, Free simply smirked at least annoying the redneck would provide some entertainment during the trip.

/

At first the drive to the store was silent and uneventfull, no conversation was held nor zombies seen. Agrivated at the silence, Tallahessee leaned forward and flicked on his radio, happy with the music that came on almost immediantly.  
"Willie Nelson?" Free asked, sitting up when she recognised the song.  
"Thank fuck!" Tallahessee hooted, "Little spit-fucks didn't have a fucking clue!"  
"You are joking right?" Free asked, atonished, "I mean I love this song!" exclaimed pointing at the stereo that was blaring 'On the road again' loudly.  
Tallahesse gave her a small grin, pushing his foot down of the acceleration.

Free had been singing to herself when she glanced up, "Tallahessee look out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far! THIS FIC HAS BANNER! Check my profile!**

The caddie's wheels screeched against the floor as Tallahassee slammed his foot on the breaks making the car spin in a semi-circle, narrowly avoiding the red car that soared past them, people struggling in the front seat as it crashed into barrier.

"The fuck?" Tallahassee spat out, adjusting his hat with one hand, the other had a firm grip on the wheel.

"Come on," Free said unbuckling her seat belt and opening her door, "Someone might be hurt."

The young woman jumped out of the car, running towards the red car with a cursing Tallahassee on her heels. A gun in hand, Free slowed as she approached the car door, aiming at the door invade anything undead and Flesh hungry jumped out. Tallahassee stood just behind her, shotgun pointed at the car as Free looked throughout the window and the cowboy did not like the sound of Free's horrified gasp. Tallahassee glared over Free's shoulder, watching as the driver's neck had rolled back to face them, eyes as white and dead as the zombie chewing in his jugular. With a sigh, Free turned to the scowling man behind her.

"Rule 31, check the backseat." Tallahassee mumbled, inwardly cursing how the little spit-fuck had an influence on him.  
"What did you say?" Free asked, raising an eyebrow at the man's strange mumblings.  
"The little spit fuck got it in his head he can survive this by using rules." Tallahassee grunted as he and Free got back in the beloved Caddie.  
"Rules?" Free asked as Tallahassee started driving again.  
"Yeah, like a list," Tallahassee grumbled, taking a swag of the whiskey beside his seat before giving it Free who has a smaller swag, "Like limbering up, checking the back seat and that shit."

"Well, it's a logical way to look at it I guess," Free shrugged as she put the bottle back between the chairs.  
"Loada shit," Tallahassee grunted making Free laugh, something she hadn't done since the world went to pot, Tallahassee smirked at the sound.

/

The pair stared at the supermarket for the moment, the few cars in the parking lot meant they'd probably run into problem of the zombie variety.  
"When we get in there, keep your eyes out for Twinkies." Tallahassee lectured her as he chose his weapons from the back of the car.  
"Twinkies?" Free raised an eyebrow, "Why Twinkies?"  
"Because those delicious bastards are nearing their done date." Tallahassee said before clamping his sears and sliding them into the back of his waist band, "Problem with that?"  
"No, no problem," Free smiled, "just curious."

The pair advanced into the supermarket. Tallahassee started whistling loudly, giving Free the impression that the cowboy enjoyed his zombie bashing. Three skidded out of the isles, a fat man, a middle-aged female employ and a slutty teenager, snarling and growling their mouths drooling and gurgling black ooze. The slut titled her head before hurdling herself at Free, "I got this one!" Free told her rugged companion as she ran forward, gun hand stretched out in front of her as she offloaded five bullets into the zombie's face. Free turned back to check on the cowboy and smiled seeing him stood with a shopping cart, both zombies beheaded behind him.  
"Here." He grumbled pushing the cart towards her before wondering down one of the isles, muttering to himself about Twinkies.

Free shook her head and smiled before holding on to the cart running and lifting her feet so she skidded down one of the isles until she reached the bottled water. She filled half of the cart with the bottled water (so they could top up the shower tank a bit) before skidding off once more and around the corner to raid the canned goods. The good thing about canned foods was the preservatives meant they were still edible.  
"No fucking Twinkies!" echoed through the store, making Free smiled as she threw cans of baked beans into the cart. The angry cowboy stalked around the isle and marched over to the brunette woman.  
"Ready to go?" he grunted, folding his arms and leaning against the isle of canned goods.  
"Did you not find what you were looking for then?" Free smirked.  
Tallahassee snorted angrily, "Fuck no."  
Free smiled shaking her head at the cowboy before fluttering her eyelashes and grabbing hold of the cart, "Come on dear, I'll just pay for this and then we can go home."  
Tallahassee blinked at her warped sense of humour, "Nawh, I've got some little things to enjoy first." He told her striding off towards the clothing section.  
"You're going to go masturbate in a shop in post-apocalyptic zombie land?" Free smirked, raising an eyebrow in amusement as Tallahassee gave her the finger over his shoulder.

Free chuckled to herself, skidding after him with the shopping cart to where Tallahassee was pushing over display mannequins, grinning like a madman as he knocked them down like dominos.  
"What has this got to do with _little things_?" Free asked, raising her hands to do air quotes.  
"One ah the little fuck-wits rules," Tallahassee told her, swinging the arm of one of the mannequins to knock the head off another sending it sailing towards Free, who caught it easily.  
"Hey cowboy," She smiled to him when she got his attention, "How's your swing?"  
Tallahassee grinned as he steadied the pale mannequin arm as a baseball bat, Free also smiling as she threw the mannequin head, laughing as the head flew off to knock over another mannequin. 

"Quite an arm you got there." Free smirked, leaning back on the shopping cart.  
"Keep your admirin' to a distance." Tallahassee told her, using one of his large hands to straighten his hat.  
"You're something else you know that." Free shook her head.  
Tallahassee smirked as he strode towards the woman and the cart, "Now you know that you love it."  
Free shook her head as the cowboy approached her, "As much as I'd love to be nibbled on by a zombie." Free turned away from the approaching man to quickly check the contents of the cart, she tensed when she felt Tallahassee close behind her, his breath on the back of her neck made her struggle with the urge to turn and shoot that she had developed since the world fell to the rein of the dead.  
"Keep your distance if you wanna find those twinkies someday." Free smirked, as she mentally counted how many packets of pasta she had stolen.  
"You're a tad small to be making threats, don't ya think?" Tallahassee mumbled behind her and Free could sense the smirk on his rugged face.  
Free turned to face them, surprised at how close he was to her, and leaned up to jab his hat up so it didn't shadow the man's face as much, "It would be wise not to underestimate me." She smiled coyly.  
"Oh? And what's to say I won't off you now and leave you for zombie chow?" Tallahassee smirked.

"You'd be bored." Free smirked confidently, stepping away from the tall cowboy to climb into the shopping cart, awkwardly shifting until she was confortable.  
"Now mush," She commanded, motioning with her head for him to start pushing her and the cart. Shaking his head, and readjusting his hat, Tallahassee grabbed hold of the cart and mumbling to himself 'I can't believe I'm doing this' pushed Free and the looted food out to the caddie, stopping only once to shoot at a Zombie that had wondered into the supermarket car park.

Free slid into the passenger seat, snatching the alcohol bottle from between the seats and swaging it before Tallahassee got chance to reach for it.  
"You know, you shouldn't drink and drive." Free taunted as she held the bottle away from the glaring man.  
"Give it." He warned.  
Free smirked, excitement flashing through her eyes, "Or what?"  
"Or I'll leave your skinny ass here to deal with the zombies."  
"So you've been taking note of my ass _again,_ twice in one day, you do flatter me sir." Free batted her eyelashes and pouted as Tallahassee snatched away his drink, took a deep swag.  
"Don't get big headed, you ain't got nothing to you."  
"And yet you keep looking."  
Free smirked when Tallahassee made no verbal reply but instead simply scowled, flicked the radio until Willy Nelson blasted out and started to drive back to their commandeered mansion.

Wichita and Disney met them outside the mansion as the caddie pulled up. Free slid out of the car, smiling at the young woman, "I hope you've been keeping him out of trouble."  
Wichita smiled, "Little Rock has had him running around after her."  
Free shook her head, glancing over at her sheepish brother, "My idiot pushover brother." 

The four quickly carried their supplies into the house, Disney shuffling off to go and cook more pasta with Little Rock, while Wichita and Columbus went to 'hang-out' in their bedroom which had made Tallahassee and Free smirk, knowing that the teenagers would be busy copulating.  
"I'm going in the shower," Free announced, turning and beginning to walk away from the cowboy.  
"Need company?" He smirked after her.  
"Not from you," Free called over her shoulder, "Why don't you busy yourself with your little things?" Free turned her head slightly and winked at the tall man, who glared and rubbed his at his stubble, living with this woman, even for a short while, was going to be the death of him.

Review please, they make my day!

Royal Blue Alchemist – Sorry about the wait!

jaygal11 – errm okay then :P

Meggurra - here you goo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for my reviews and for the people who added this story to their favourites and alerts!**

Free smiled as shook her head and then ran her fingers through her long wet brunette hair. She grabbed the fluffy red towel that she had found in pantry and brought with her into the bathroom and wrapped it tightly around herself. It clung to her curves and ended half way down her thighs. Free smiled to herself, she had loved showers before the end of the world and that hadn't changed, they always put her in a good mood though she wished she had the foresight to bring her change of clothes into the bathroom with her so she wouldn't have to prance around the house barely clad, but as it was she had too.

Free slipped out of the bathroom slowly tip-toeing down the corridor with her back to the wall and she smiled to herself remembering when her and her nephew would ninja around the house together.  
"End ah the world isn't an occasion for streaking."

Free's head snapped to face the deep voice behind her, her hand holding her towel together tightened. The brunette woman glared at the smug cowboy, who stood about a foot away from her, his hands dug deep in his pocket and his hat titled slightly back as he attempted to stop his eyes from wondering appreciatively over the woman's body.

"You lost cowboy?" Free cocked an eyebrow challengingly.  
Tallahassee smirked, as his eyes wondered over the bottom of the towel, showing the creamy pale flesh of Free's thighs and barely containing her breasts with the fluffy material.  
"Jus' heard some creeping up here," He smirked, one of his hands leaving his pocket to pat the gun strapped to the side of his thigh.

"Well now you can leave." Free told his waving her hand at him to leave.  
"No." he smirked.  
"No?" Free raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"No." Tallahassee told her again smirking.

Free sighed, wishing her hand weren't busy saving her modesty so she could pinch her forehead, the stupid man just loved to give her headaches.  
"And why, pray tell, not?" Free asked, pushing herself further back against the wall.  
"Maybe I'm waiting for you to leave first."

Free rolled her eyes at the buff man, "You are so childish." She murmured as she leant away from the wall ready to turn away from him and walk down the hallway.  
Free gasped in realisation as she pushed herself back up against the wall and glared at the cowboy, who chewed his gum and raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Free groaned and rested her head back against the wall, she realised now why the stupid redneck looked so smug, if she moved away the wall then he'd get a view of most of her backside and if she pulled it down to cover her backside before she removed herself from the wall then he'd get a full view of her breasts.

"Go away." Free ordered, her patience fading quickly. Tallahassee grinned and twitched his head upwards as be chewed on his gum.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"What's the magic word?"  
She gritted her teeth and spat through her teeth, "Please move?"  
"Nope." he smirked.  
Free glared at the smug man before her, "What? Why not?"

Tallahassee shrugged, "Don't wanna."  
"But I said the magic word!" she protested, getting more annoyed as she began to feel cold prickle over her skin.

Tallahassee shrugged again, "Never said that would make me move."  
Free stamped her barefoot and instantly regretted her decision when she lost some grip of her towel and had to scramble to keep her towel and dignity in front of the annoying man. Tallahassee took a confident step forward and Free glared at the cowboy who was now entering her personal space. Her eyes narrowed further when the tall smirking man took another measured step towards her so that there was barely a foot between them.

"What do you want?" Free snapped, though Tallahassee noted that it didn't have the same effect or venom when he had the upper hand. Tallahassee leaned down so that his nose was inches from hers as he chewed slowly on his gum.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked down at her.  
Free glared, her hand tightening around the knot of towel in her hand, "That's why I asked, idiot."  
Tallahassee smirked leaning forward do that his nose pushed against hers, making Free crinkle her nose back at the surprising contact.

"Little girls in awkward situations should learn how to speak to their superiors," Tallahassee smirked, his warm breath tickling Free's cheeks.  
"Superior?" Free asked, feeling more confident than she should have done with just a towel to shield her, "What makes you think that you are the superior one?"  
"You're pushing yourself against the wall and trying to hide." Tallahassee told her, the tip of his nose still brushing against hers.  
"I'm not afraid of you." Free spat, her hand tightening on her towel in anger as she stamped her foot, instantly regretting it but was not willing to show the cowboy the dull pain that flashed through her.

"Prove it," Tallahassee grinned down at her like a child with a new toy.  
Without a second thought to the consequences, Free pushed herself up and smashed her lips against the cowboys, his unshaven features scratching her cheeks as she strove to prove her superiority. His strong large hands found her hips and pulled her barely clad figure against him, his large belt buckle digging into her stomach through her towel.

With a barely contained moan, Free titled her head to allow Tallahassee's tongue into her mouth as they fought still for the right to be named superior. Free's hands came up to Tallahassee's shoulders, accidentally releasing her towel, which Tallahassee's strong hands caught and held up, enjoying the fact that his hands massaged her breasts through the towel.  
"Hmmm," Free moaned against his lips. With a squeal, Free pulled away when she felt his hands clasp at her backside.  
"Where are you going?" he growled, pulling her back to him by her backside.  
"Get off," Free snapped, pushing him away with all the force she could muster, and fleeing down the hallway to her room, clothes and sanity.  
Tallahassee stared down the hallway after the tight form that has been in his grasp for just a moment and sighed as he titled his hat, women were always hard to interpret and he didn't need that kind of grief while he had to deal with the three fuck-wits teens that followed him about. He titled his head as he watched her backside, it was a shame, at least he got a good feel.

Slamming her door shut, Free pushed her back to it and slid down to sit on the floor. Aggravated, she threaded her fingers through her drying hair and held it in her fist as she growled through pursed lips, she had ruined all her personal rules for survival of focusing on the task at hand and not getting attached to other survivors because that would leave her with more weaknesses. Free sighed and released her hair, letting her hands fall limp to the floor, tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Meggurra – Thank you so much! I'm sorry about the long wait!**

**Royal Blue Alchemist: I'm glad you like it, updates should be quicker now!**

**VeryaTirananniel- Here you go, the eyes worked **


End file.
